Percy Jackson, Champion of Chaos and Guardian of the Galaxy
by PJSavior
Summary: Darkness consumes. Even before, it has already been a part of Percy's life. Now, everything will change. Yet, is it all true? Or does everything that has happen been controlled according to an unpleasant scenario? Especially to our hero. Everyone has darkness inside but if you dare use it, it will be the fall of many.
1. Chapter 1

**Trust me, I am NOT addicted to Chaos fics... It just so happens that this idea came off in my mind and I decided to post it because I think that when this story is done, it will not be as cliche as you think it will. So give me a shot.**_  
_

**Don't worry, guys. I'll have both my stories balanced-ly updated. I got the next chapter for Son of Chaos ready and now being edited by yours truly, same can be said for the next chapter of this story, so no biggie. Hopefully my sched isn't that full since Christmas is nearing.**

**Anyway, Hope you guys will like the first chapter. Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: AS MUCH AS I HATE IT, I WILL NEVER EVER OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, GET OVER IT.**

* * *

_Inside a dark room, a meeting is in commence._

"_This is preposterous!" someone shouted._

_There are 16 seats in this room and 11 were currently present. Two of which are standing and arguing with each other._

"_They are breaking the laws and disrupting a planet to which the mortals live!" a man said._

_This man is a charmer. He had glossy blonde hair that swept by his eyes. His eyes, which is a sparkling sky blue that you could be lost in to. His cheekbones are perfect as his face and well-built. He has an aura that is so bright. Brighter than Apollo. A blinding light as if he was the light itself. He could've made anyone fall for him but certainly not now. His face shows distress. Anger and angst are shown amongst his eyes and his brows scrunched down with frustration._

"_I understand that, Aether, but if we act rash-" a woman said._

"_Says the compulsive one!" he cutted her off._

_Her wisdom in her words showed in her face. With her glossy black hair flowing over her left shoulder. Her face held high, in the act of offence in her words. If that wasn't convincing enough, her eyes, her blood red eyes shone in the darkness of the room, daring the man to oppose her words. Her hands were held against the table and she was glaring at the man across her. She was angry, yes, but anxiety is written all over her face, whatever the problem is, it is definitely big._

"_Aether, Ananke, be quiet, arguing won't solve this crisis." Another person said._

_His voice was strong. His face is calm with his short blode hair and running along his chin is a shaved beard. His light green eyes lights his tan face up. He shows command and stands tall with his sturdy built up body. As if, when he is your opponent in a knockout , you would feel like you are punching a mountain. He shows no emotion as if he is immovable. But he hel power as he speaks and anyone would bet he plays a large part in thus council._

"_I must agree with Ourea." A woman with a gentle voice said. "You are both fighting like children and you are both millenias of age, the council is getting distress with you."_

_To start with her, she is pretty. She has a gentle face which is slightly tanned and shows her facial features clearly. Her blonde hair frames her face as she speaks. While her eyes glow with her words. Her eyes were red, not like Ananke's blood lust eyes but lighter, more welcoming. Today is just the same but the red in it seems paler and weaker than usual._

_The council seems to agree to what she had said. Aether and Ananke, on the other hand, are still glaring at each other._

"_I understand your point, Thesis." Aether said. "But if we don't act now-"_

"_But we will!" Ananke exclaimed. "But we must make a plan, a strategy, if we plow all of a sudden, mortals will be the one to perish."_

_Everybody now, seems to agree. Several heads nodded in agreement to Ananke's statement. Aether sighed, "Fine, but as soon as we have this planned out we have to execute this instantly."_

"_Alright," the man at the end of the table said. He stood up. His dark endless eyes, like the never-ending void scanned each one of them. His pure white hair swept upon his pale but perfect skin. He stands tall above the others, like how the Alpha wolf stands among his pack. He showed leadership within him, and you would not dare go against him. "Does everybody agree with this?"_

_He looked toward his right, "Aether?" he nodded._

_After that, he looked at Ananke. "Ananke?"_

"_Of course, Chaos." She said._

"_Ourea and Thesis?" he asked._

_They both nodded._

_He looked over to a tall and built up body. His eyes are golden and he has dark, shaggy, brown hair. His face is tan, with it held high. He looks so laid back, but his eyebrows are scrunched down to see he is very worried, "Chronos?"_

"_Yeah," he agreed._

_He raised an eyebrow to a short lady to the left end of his. She has long, dark, brown hair tied in a ponytail matching her chocolate-brown eyes. She has her slim arms crossed as she stared back at the creator. Her lips curved into a smiled and she nodded._

_Chaos sighed, "Alright, Nesoi. Next, Phanes?"_

_To say he is handsome or beautiful is an understatement of the millennia. His blonde, shaggy hair glows to the most in the dark room. His eyes change as if it was a kaleidoscope. Every part of him fits perfectly with his tan face and skin. Right now, as he nodded, "Yes," his eyes changed to the colors of the dark, showing weariness._

_Chaos stared at the next woman and asked, "Hemera?"_

_She nodded in agreement, her shiny blonde hair bounces as it frames her slightly tanned face. While her sky blue eyes lit her whole face up. Her face represents a cheery girl's happy, sunny and playful day. Her arms are relaxed on the armrests of the chair, "Okay."_

"_I'm in." the man at the other side said. He had a shaggy raven black hair that is messy, but like an organized mess. His eyes brightened with its color, cerulean blue, it is as clear as the water and shone his slightly tanned face. His lips curved slightly up, making him smile a little. "Sorry, couldn't wait."_

_Aether rolled his eyes, "Of course. It's you, Pontus. It is so obvious."_

_He grinned and Chaos mentally sighed, "Uranus?"_

"_Sure," His voice echoed, as if he is shouting to the heavens. His jet-black hair flashed in the light. It swept across his dark-blue eyes with his tan skin. He is tall, well-built. He has this focused look on his face concentrating to the problem at hand._

_Chaos nodded and said, "Alrighty then." Nesoi rolled his eyes._

_Pontus stood up and looked over Ananke, "So, what's the plan?"_

_She looked over Chaos with an evil glint in her bloody eyes, "First, we need a champion, or rather, Lord Chaos needs a champion."_

* * *

Percy woke up in cold sweat. He stared directly at the ceiling thinking back to his dream. He is all tangled up in his bed sheets, with his very messy hair. He shook out from his thoughts and sit up. He looked over his clock.

**11:30**.

Well, he missed breakfast. He sighed and stood up. He looked around. Messy bed, check. Scattered clothes, check. His eyes landed on his desk, or rather, the pictures of his friends, his family and…his girlfriend. He misses her. She's been spending a lot of her time repairing Olympus. She hardly visits camp. It feels like they were being torn apart little by little. They barely see each other. He doesn't know if she's avoiding him or just plain busy. He sighed and took a shower.

Once he was done, he freshened up. He wore a pair of dark-blue pants and a simple sea-green shirt. He put on his sneakers and head out.

First up, is sword fighting. Of course, it's not like he needed it but he helps teaching it. Besides, it's fun having duels with the others.

While walking to the arena, Percy thought back to his dream. Chaos… Where has he heard that name before? He must have heard it from their Greek lessons. Another question popped into his mind. Why would he get that dream? What was his relationship with Chaos? Those other people what are they talking about?

Questions keep rolling inside his head, he almost didn't notice he is at the arena if Clarisse didn't yell, "You're late, Prissy!"

He rolled his eyes at Clarisse and said, "Sorry, slept in."

He scanned the area, the Arena is twice the size as it used to be. After the war with Gaia and as she went back to sleep, the Roman and Greeks were able to make peace with each other. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter emerged with each other and it was livelier than ever.

Anyway, Jason was at the other side of the Arena. He is currently watching the new campers fight their own practice duels. He just showed another basic move combine with a certain skill. He was watching the campers when he saw Percy and waved towards him for a duel.

"Hey, Percy! You up for a duel?" Jason asked.

To be completely honest, Jason felt jealous of Percy. Maybe it was a son of Zeus thing or maybe he just feels left out and replaced. He just can't help it. He wanted him, Percy, to be replaced. By him.

When the war was starting, he expected himself to be the one in charge. Him to lead the people. Him to be the leader. He wanted him to be praised. He wanted to be favoured by the gods. He wanted to become the most powerful demigod, to be the best that there is. No Percy Jackson, just him, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Praetor of the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter and Defeater of Krios.

That's what he thought when Percy grinned and called out, "You bet!"

_Maybe this time. _Jason thought. _Maybe this time I'll beat him and prove that I am more powerful than him._

They stood facing each other on the arena stage. The two already piqued the crowd's interest. Clarisse is at the end of the arena, by the passage way. She was grinning like crazy, her eyes flaring for blood. Percy drew his pen, Anaklusmos. Riptide. The new campers looked at the pen questionally. He uncapped it and the Celestial bronze sword came into view. This has caught all the new campers in surprise, their eyes twinkling in amazement. Jason unsheathed his Imperial Gold sword from his belt and positioned himself. It didn't look too much and it wasn't flashy like how Percy did with Riptide that made all the new campers love him, this just caused Jason to hate Percy more and more determined to bit him. Percy also did the same thing, positioned himself, and both of them stared at each other.

"So, the rules?" Percy ask

"The duel ends if one has his sword on his throat or is disarmed. Also, both of us may use our powers." Jason said, _Then maybe I can beat you._ He added in his mind.

"You sure? Powers?" Percy asked.

"Of course I am. It's a duel, right?" Jason answered.

"Yeah, well, we're both powerful and you know..." Percy trailed off.

"It'll be fine." Jason faced the crowd. "Right, everybody?"

The campers nodded in the agreement, wanting to see the full extent of the two most powerful demigods, while the Mars and Ares campers' body shake and went all giddy with excitement. They all shouted, "Yeah!"

Jason faced Percy with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "So?"

Percy grinned, "Alright then, let's do it."

They got ready and circled each other. They eyed each others position carefully with their trained eyed. Percy has his sword across and away from his body slanting upward to the direction of his face. His left hand is knuckled with his arm bent dragging it backward. His right foot is oblique to his left foot, facing his body towards the crowd but his face and eyes trained to Jason. He has his body bent forward ready to slash.

Jason on the other hand, is opposite to Percy's position. His right hand which is holding his Imperial Gold sword is at his held back directing the point to Percy. His left arm is blocking his body as if holding he is a shield. His feet are spread apart, with his knees bending and his body lurching forward.

In the blink of an eye, the two charged. Both of them met at the middle of the stage arena. Jason was going to stab Percy but he was able to block it by slashing upward. The two metals clang against each other. The power they had put into their first slash sent them both to step back because of the force. As fast as they stumbled were twice as fast as they recover. Percy as a Greek, slashed towards Jason. As a Roman, they are always used to offence so they often stab, seeing that stabbing is useless, he put his sword in front of him, blocking the attack. Percy kept slashing upward, downward, sideward, and diagonally, never stopping to take a breath. Jason blocked his strikes by stopping each and every bit of them, stepping backward each slash. Jason seeing, himself losing with defence, quickly switched to offence. Blocking Percy's attack, he skimmed his sword with such force towards Percy's sword that sent him to stumble back earning a break for Jason to change their roles. The position of the two switched, making Jason on offence and Percy on defence. Jason tried stabbing Percy several times, but he kept blocking it with his slashes. Jason having enough of this sword play, tried stabbing Percy's ankle, causing Percy to twist his arm enough to block the attack. Jason spun, he got physical and he tried to elbow him to the gut. With his very fast reflexes, Percy used his palm to stop the attack. He used his sword to push Jason's sword backward. He stumbled as Percy slashed downward. Jason blocked his attack yet again and this time used his powers. He used his control over the wind, and flew upward. His sword is now cackling with electricity. Percy's eyes narrow, he felt a tug in his gut. Wind began to pick up from his feet and seconds later his in his own personal hurricane. His feet were lifted up to the air. Percy and Jason are now in an eye to eye level.

Percy knew he wasn't going to win this duel that easily if he didn't think this through. Normally, being Percy, he just wings almost every fight he gets into. But Jason's duel were different, his attacks could've killed him if they weren't equal in power. If he didn't know better, he'll almost think Jason does want to kill him. Percy eyed Jason's sword carefully. It was sparkling with electricity. Surely, he would have lightning chasing him later. Percy moved with his hurricane with a steady pace towards Jason. Jason used this opportunity to gain momentum and maybe hit Percy. When Percy was nearing him, he tried stabbing him, but instead of blocking it with his sword, he dodged forcing Percy to step backward. Jason kept stabbing him but Percy followed his pace and dodged along with Jason's attacks.

_Wind currents._ Percy thought. _Maybe I could change their route or just mess them up._

With this thought in his mind, he boosted the power of his hurricane. Looks like his plan worked out, Jason went unbalanced and stumbled towards the ground. Jason held onto his sword using it to stop his crash landing. Percy lowered the power of his hurricane transferring it to the ground causing an earthquake beneath Jason. Jason kept stumbling around hardly having the chance to stand up properly. He was having a hard time keeping up. He wanted to win. He _needed_ to win. He raised his winds' power level and it lifted him up again. Percy saw that Jason was lifted from the ground again. He stopped the earthquake and focused on Jason's sword. The electricity in it was out.

_Time to charge._ Percy thought.

He fastened his pace. He brought his sword downward towards Jason. Luckily, Jason was fast enough to block the attack and make Percy stumble. The force both made them step backward and Jason flipping in the air. Percy took this chance to put him back to the ground again and maybe disarm him. With another tug in his gut, Percy summoned a hurricane beneath Jason catching him in the middle of the hurricane. Jason tried his best to control the winds. He was trying but failing to keep up. Percy, seeing Jason struggle, summoned two more miniature hurricanes to disrupt his control.

That's when things started to go wrong. Percy felt a sharp pain in his gut. It feels like he's been slashed a couple of times in his stomach and just kept bleeding to death. At the same time, the hurricanes are coming closer and closer to Jason while he kept himself steady.

Percy yelled, "Stop!"

Instead of that happening, the pain increased. The wind picked up and Jason has lost control and now flying to who knows what hurricane. He was being tossed and thrown by the hurricanes and in its tough wind. Soon, screams of campers are heard from the campers. Percy was still riding his hurricane which is so high, he's barely seen. Luckily or unluckily for Jason, the currents change which threw him outside the arena, landing with such power which knocking him unconscious.

Chiron finally arrived in the arena. Fortunately, none were hurt and were able to get out of the arena. The only bad thing is Percy is still working on the hurricane. Chiron yelled to Percy to stop but his yells were being blocked by Percy's screams of pain and carried away by the strong wind. Things were going out of control. Things in the arena are being thrown, that includes the very dangerous swords. Chiron went back outside and told the campers to keep a distance from the arena. He also ordered two Apollo campers to carry Jason to the infirmary.

Percy was clutching his stomach, gripping and begging the pain to stop. He was not worried for himself but he is very worried about the camp. He has to keep everyone safe. He has to keep himself in control. With all the strength that he could muster, he yelled, "STOP!"

Ever so slowly, the hurricanes began to dissolve. Percy was slowly descending to the ground. His face is paper white pale and he was hardly breathing. As soon as Percy's feet touched the ground, he slipped into unconsciousness and collapsed to the hard ground. The only thing he heard after that was a huge thunderclap.

* * *

In the infirmary, Jason and Percy are being kept in. Jason is being tended in another room by an Apollo healer with Piper. Piper is feeding him ambrosia while the Apollo healer cast his broken arm. The healer said that Jason's accident was fortunate. It was nothing life-threatening though he would have to stop first in sword fighting and rest fro him to heal. Slowly, the bruises in his body began to disappear. Piper set the bowl of ambrosia down and looked at Jason. He is starting to wake up. His eyes flutter open and were met by Piper's concern but curious kaleidoscope eyes.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

Jason stared back at her and sat up. He struggle on his elbows. His vision is getting a little blur and he was getting dizzy. He was feeling a major headache coming.

Fortunately, Piper saw and ordered him to lay back down, "Jason, rest." she put more force in it causing Jason's eyes to glaze because of her charmspeak.

Seconds later, Jason snapped back to reality and stared back at Piper, "What was that for?"

"You're injured." she said while raising her eyebrow. "You're seriously gonna walk around camp when you can't even sit up without getting a headache?"

Jason sighed. He laid back down, knowing that he lost the argument, "What happened?"

Piper frowned, "We're the ones whose suppose to be asking that. What _did_ happen?"

Jason racked his head, only to have a migraine struck him. "I don't actually remember. Everything's vague and a blur but, if I remember correctly, Percy just lost control."

Piper's frown got deeper. Confusion wrote all over her face, "Percy? Lost control? Of what?"

"His powers," Jason answered. "Yeah, that's right. We were in a middle of the duel and, like I said, things got out of control for Percy. His hurricanes picked up power and I lost my control over the winds and I got tossed and turned by his hurricanes. Next thing I know, here I am."

"Really now, Jason?" A voice entered.

By the door, stood Chiron and Dionysus. Jason answered, "Yes, that's how I remember it."

Dionysus raised an eyebrow, "Hm? So it's all Perry's fault, huh?"

Chiron frowned, "It seems so, Mr. D"

"Well, someone must report this to father, now, right?" Dionysus asked, smirking a bit, which went unnoticed by the others.

"I- Yes, of course. But, shouldn't we check up on Percy for a bit?" Chiron said, hesitantly.

"Sir," the Apollo camper excused, "Percy's still unconscious, I don't think we can wake him up for a few more hours."

"See, Chiron?" Dionysus raised an eyebrow, "Besides, isn't it a need that we report everything that happens here to my father?"

"Yes, I guess so..." Chiron trailed off.

"All right then," he snapped his fingers and out came a security card, "I should get going."

After that, he vanished into thin air, leaving the scent of freshly rip grapes. Chiron looked at Jason and said, "Jason, I suggest you stay with Piper and rest for awhile. Can you watch him for me, Piper?"

"Of course, Chiron." Piper nodded.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a man sat at his balcony watching a video or a clip in an Iris message. He laid down comfortably, watching a boy at his fifteens or sixteens slash and hack against an army of monsters. His dark eyes scan every move of his. How he spins, how he attacks and even how he use every part, inch or ounce of his body.

"Hello Chaos," A woman's voice called out. "You've been watching this boy for quite some time now. Ever since we discuss our plan to stop _their_ plans, you've taken special interest in him. Do you think, he will be the one to turn their plans over?"

Chaos slashed his arm through the image, "I don't know, Ananke. But, he feels different. Even after watching every single quest, every single move and every single step, he just feels so…weird, unpredictable and irrational. Though, his bravery and loyalty excels to the max. His ability to get through tight situations amazes me. And I am loving how the boy retorts with such amusing sarcastic comments."

"So," Ananke stared at him. "Is he the one you chose?"

Chaos sighed, "Like I said, his loyalty is beyond measure, but he is perfect for what you are planning. But, Ananke..." he stared at her.

"Yes, Lord?" Ananke asked.

"I told you don't call me that...!" Chaos whined.

"Hm, if you find that boy weird, I find the same attitudes in you. Your mood swings are definitely weird." Ananke smiled.

Chaos sighed, "Just, do not pressure the boy, if he ever accepts, make it sure that he joins with the full of his heart and with his mind and soul in that decision."

"Will you be training him yourself?" she asked.

"Maybe, Maybe not, I don't really know." Chaos said.

"When will you decide yet?" Another voice enters.

A blinding light appeared in the middle of the balcony, but Chaos and Ananke merely shrugged it off. When the light died down, Aether appeared.

Chaos raised an eyebrow at him, "Ever heard of knocking?"

Aether rolled his eyes, "If you're still deciding to become the ever so mature creator of the universe thing, you are clearly failing it."

Chaos glared at him, "Well, if you don't keep bugging me like that, I could've done it."

Aether ignored him. "Is he really the one you choose?"

Chaos snapped his fingers. An image showed a seventeen year old boy in the middle of a monster army, by the Parthenon. He stared at it for a while and said, "I think...he is the one we need. He is a person who would not betray but remain loyal to us. He would use his powers wisely and properly."

Aether opened his mouth before the mist, or rather, the water vapor swirled itself in front of him. Seconds later, Pontus came into view.

He had his arms crossed and spoke, "Why not ask him now?"

"How many primordials will just barge into my palace?" Chaos complained.

"None more, I think." Pontus shrugged.

Chaos stared at him. "I think?"

"Well-" Pontus started.

"Gentlemen," Ananke cut in. "Could we continue with the discussion?"

"How do you do that?" Aether asked.

Ananke frowned, but her fingers are twitching, clearly annoyed. "Do what, exactly, Aether?"

Aether waved his hands in front of Ananke, gesturing to herself, "Be the primordial goddess of compulsion but not be...compulsive."

By the time Aether has finished his sentence, Ananke's hands are pale white. Her lips are pursed together with her eyes close, twitching ever so slightly.

"Heeeyyy, Annaaankeee." Aether singed.

"Would you please be quiet, Aether?!" Ananke shouted, her red eyes flaring with flames.

Chaos and Pontus sniggered as Aether stepped back, raising his hands. He said, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. It was just a joke."

"A very annoying joke. Same can be said for you Aether. You are very annoying." Ananke glared at him.

"Oh, please, I am not annoying. I am very tolerable." Aether spread his arms.

"Correction:" Pontus started. "Not very tolerable."

"But barely and just barely tolerable," Chaos grinned. "For Ananke, well, you're a living Hades, as the demigods say."

"Hey!" Aether whined.

"Gentlemen!" Ananke interrupted, her fingers, twitching again. "As much as I love seeing you insult Aether for his annoyance, we really need to discuss this matter."

"Yes, well," Chaos said. "I choose him. Let us see if your children, the Fates will allow it."

* * *

Percy's eyes opened and met the ceiling of the Big House. His breathing is hollow as he stared upward. He tried to sit up, only to hit a major migraine as he rest his head on the headboard. He has his back laid against his pillow with his blanket covering his feet. He was clutching his head, reaching over to the chalice filled with nectar.

He took a sip of the nectar. He looked out of the window. It was morning, he can smell the morning breeze and see that the sun is just about to rise up but it was dark. Clouds are forming which seems to cause a storm. It probably was, thunder is starting to rumble above and it was getting dark. Zeus is probably getting angry. Problem is, Percy had no idea what he's so angry about.

He tried to remember back but his thoughts are drifting towards his latest dream. Chaos. And the Primordials. They can't seem to get out of his brain these past few hours. It was getting annoying with all the unsolved questions floating in his head as he receive these dreams. Adding to the headache is that he just discovered that he was being watch by the creator himself. Hey, he saw himself slashing the Hades out of, well, Hades' army. Percy was getting tired of this question coming up but, Why? Why is Chaos now watching him? Choose him for what? Foil whose plan? Who is -?

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Percy jumped. Eyes wide with the loudness and clearness, especially the closeness of the lightning to him. What has Zeus angry?

"I suppose you are hearing the Lord's, ah, anger." Chiron entered.

"Anger?" Percy asked. "What'd I do this time?"

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "This time?"

"What? He always blame me for something."

"Not always, Percy."

"Really?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Frequently. At least."

"Same. So, Chiron..." Percy stared at him. "What happened?"

"Do you know why you're here?" Chiron asked.

"I, I...actually don't remember..." Percy trailed off. "What did happen?"

"You happen, Perseus." Chiron pointed.

Percy frowned. "Me? What did I did?"

"Have you seen the arena?" Chiron questioned.

He looked outside and directed his attention to the arena. From afar, it looks like a complete mess. The shrubs an plants surrounding it are gone. There are rough scratches on the ground and the building. The insides are not that seen but some swords are scattered by the entrance and passageway. A chunk of the building is torn off, making it look like the Roman Colliseum but the walls covered and is in Greek architecture.

"And you say I did that? How?" Percy exclaimed.

"Remember, Perseus, you were in a duel with Jason?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, before I was here," Percy tried to remember. "We were sparring in front of the campers, powers were allowed, Jason allowed them to be of use and then minutes later, we were riding the wind. Jason was controlling the currents while I was riding my hurricane. And..."

"You lost control," Chiron finished.

Percy's head shot up. His eyes widen as he exclaimed, "I didn't-!" then it hit him. "...lost control." he trailed off.

Chiron nodded. "You did. That's why you and the campers are called to Olympus."

"Why a few others?" Percy questioned.

"It seems they are needed in the meeting it seems." Chiron said.

"But they're not in trouble, are they?" Percy frowned. He could not bare to see his friends in trouble.

"Don't worry, Perseus. They are not in trouble." Chiron reassured. He didn't say that he was safe.

Chiron knew it. He knew what will happen. He was already informed, he already get why Zeus is so angry. Percy is a threat to the eyes of Zeus. It seems impossible but Zeus has made it very clear. It worries the old centaur. It worries him enough to say he was scared for the life of the young hero.

"Oh, alright." Percy eyes lightened. He can see Annabeth again. He wasn't worried of getting in trouble. But he is excited to see his girlfriend again after the, oh, so long time they haven't seen each other. "When will we get going?"

Chiron faced his favorite student in grave, not bothering to hide his emotions of fear, pity and sorrow which bothered Percy, "Immediately,"

* * *

**Yehey! First chapter done. Like I said, hope you'll like it and make sure to hit that review button down there, which I, and every author out there, would love you to do. Also, the next chapter will be posted as soon as ppossible and as soon as I have my free time, and like I also said, it is currently in editing so stand down.**

**Like I do in my other story in every chapter, A QUESTION! Drum roll please?**

**If Percy will be having a MORTAL job, what do you think it will be? A detective or a singer?**

**I know it's weird but considering my personality as I love music and mystery I decided on those two occupations.**

**Anyway, see you guys then! Bye-ah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYA People-lees! Weird, I know.**

**So...? What I'd told you? I updated both stories! Hah! (Well, it's not like anyone disagreed with me...)**

**Anywho... Thank you for reviewing, following, alerted and all those bunch of other stuff this story. And to reward you people for that I will give you an Ipod...NOT! Though I can give virtual cookies (::) (::) See?**

**Each scene sometimes here has a different timeline... but you'll still get the story here. And also this is some of the most important part of the story the reason behind all. I'll let you know about that when you have read the thing and for you to do that I will now end my 1st Author's Note.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: ...DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN PJO! Tss...**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Surprising Announcement

Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. Official Architect and Heroine of Olympus. Many would admire a person with such titles as herself. Especially, one strong person as herself. Annabeth Chase is a smart, fierceful and genuine leader. Being so, this led Athena to be proud of her daughter. Her favorite daughter to be exact. She accomplished so much in the name of her mother. She did what she was expected to do. Except for one thing.

_Except for one thing_. Athena thought.

"You're doing well, Annabeth." Athena said.

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you, Mother."

To tell the truth, Annabeth want nothing more but to make her mother proud. She wanted her to say that she was one of her best children. Like any demigod would want. To be noticed by their godly parent. Especially as a child of Athena, they wanted to show their wisdom to their mother, that they are wise as they should be. And Annabeth got that chance. She got the chance to show her what she could do.

That's why for the past months she's been avoiding camp. Or rather... avoiding her boyfriend, Perseus Jackson. It was obvious, they can't be together. They will never be together. She has to admit it. Why? Probably because, her mother will never accept their relationship. It was letting her down, in the image of her mother. She looked back at her mother.

Athena nodded.

Annabeth continued the conversation with a question, "Why were you called back to the throne room, mother?"

A while ago, Hermes flashed in and called Athena for a meeting in the throne room. _Very_ important, as Zeus has quoted. It took a while before Athena has gone back. Actually, it took a lot more than a while. At least, 2 hours. At first, Annabeth thought it was because of Zeus' long speech about the greatness and bravery of a god but she reminded herself that it was only a private meeting between the Olympians. Also, the fact that her mother's face looks a little sterner than it usually does, piqued the interest of the young demigod. And since a child of Athena always seeks knowledge, curiousity always gets the best of them.

"Yes, well..." Athena hesitated. The meeting a while ago will be revealed soon, but maybe this will get her daughter to make the right decision. Hopefully, it will. "It was about what Perseus did at camp."

Annabeth's hand twitch around her pencil as her other hand tighten its grip to the sketchpad. There goes his name again. She resisted the urge to stand and ask, _What did Percy do?_ Instead, she looked at her mother questionally.

Athena continued, "Percy, as said by Dionysus, injured Jason. He also said that he caused quite a ruckus at camp with his uncontrolled hurricanes and powers. Actually, Percy is considered a threat here at Olympus."

Annabeth stiffened. It took her willpower to not shout at her mother. She tried to not defend what he did, tried not to kill the one who had told very ridiculous rumor. This is her mother she is talking to. She is not suppose to defend, as her mother had said plenty of times, a sea spawn. Yet, her heart seems to be fighting against the darkness of her mind but she kept steady, she _has _to keep steady. Covering for her unusual silence, she asked keeping out the quiver from her voice, "Why?"

"Well," Athena stared at her daughter, watching her face carefully. She looked for any signs of objection, weakness for the sea spawn, hoping that there are none. "My father said that he is already too dangerous. His powers are uncontrollable and Perseus is very unpredictable. If he is not under the command of Olympus, it poses as a threat to us."

Athena kept her stare directed at her daughter, which is hard enough to be mistaken for a glare that Annabeth is very uncomfortable of. Athena continued, "While I think Perseus will never attack another, Father is correct in several things which I find very true and important. With Perseus as he is now, he is indeed a threat. Perseus isn't exactly known to be as an obedient follower, is he? What do you think, Annabeth?"

Annabeth gulped. Hopefully it wasn't noticed by her mother but she hesitated. It's still Percy and they're still together but...with Percy as her mother has said, he really is a threat. It could never happen. Not with Percy's situation. Even before, the two are already in a forbidden relationship with the disapproval of her mother. It's bad enough then, it's will be worse now. She could never date a threat of Olympus. She could never love him. Her mother wouldn't allow it.

She forced the words out of her mouth as she kept her face rid of emotion, "I can see what Lord Zeus says, mother. True, Percy is too dangerous to...live."

Athena kept watching her daughter as Annabeth try to keep herself from wincing from her words. It was like acid to her mouth. She hadn't really meant that...did she? Does she want to impress her mother that bad that she wanted her friend. Her _best_friend and boyfriend to die in the hands of the gods?

She quickly shook herself off her thoughts and continued, "At least, that's what I think."

Athena smiled. Finally her daughter was thinking clearly. She is now being rational, wise like a real daughter of hers. She nodded, "I have the same thoughts, my dear. I think you should continue with your work, no?"

Annabeth almost went giddy as she saw her mother smile. Everything will be fine. It couldn't get any worse because everything appears logical. Maybe Percy is a threat, her mother was never wrong. She smiled back and continued sketching.

* * *

Busy as ever, Hermes got to Camp Half-Blood to send a message to the ancient centaur. While you see him up and running, several thoughts come up to the messenger god. Thoughts that always seem to make him see red with an intent to blast someone.

_*Flashback*_

_Zeus has called on a meeting and asked or rather ordered every Olympian to the throne room. Hermes entered seeing his father, Zeus with his half-brother, Dionysus, facing each other. Dionysus patiently waited with a slight smirk plastered on his face while Zeus with his still stern but more irritated and angry face on. He even looks a little red on the face._

_Hermes waited for a bit for Zeus to...calm down. After awhile, Zeus noticed him and asked with him still frowning, "Have you called the other Olympians, Hermes?"_

_Hermes straightened and answered, "Yes, father, but, if I may ask, what is this meeting all about? It seems...too urgent."_

_"It is a threat to Olympus." Zeus half-shouted._

_"What is the threat, father? I thought we have done what we can and destroyed the giants?" Hermes asked, obviously confused._

_Zeus narrowed his eyes. "We will discuss everything later, during the meeting. Dionysus and Hermes, take your seats. The Olympians are coming."_

_Seconds later, 9 flashes entered the room. The hearth began to form an image of a lady and out came Lady Hestia in her form of a 12 year old girl. Finally, the shadows came together and entered a towering form of a man, Hades._

_"Why is there a meeting all of a sudden?" Hades complained while frowning. Well, more like whined like a little kid._

_"Brother, is there a problem?" Hestia asked in a soothing voice._

_"Yes, indeed, Zeus," Poseidon said. "I still have more important things to do under the sea, you know."_

_Zeus glared at Poseidon, "This is more important than you think, Poseidon. Because this matter concerns you or more importantly, your son."_

_Poseidon eyes' narrowed. "What does this matter concerns of? And how is my son involved in this?"_

_Hermes frowned. Is this what his father said? Percy was the threat. _That can't be._ Hermes thought. _Percy did nothing but save Olympus. Why is he pointing him a threat? That's just insane.

_"Do you know what your son did, Poseidon? Back at camp?" Zeus asked, a quiver of anger in his voice._

_Poseidon frowned, keeping his eyes directed at Zeus, "What exactly did, Percy did? I know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone."_

_"Oh, contriare to your beliefs, dear brother. Just now, your son injured my son, Jason."_

_Poseidon's eyes flared with anger, his sea-green eyes darkening, "My son would never do that!"_

_"It's not my liking in defending a sea spawn, father," Athena said, while glaring at Poseidon. "But, Perseus, isn't the one to attack another."_

_"I know that, but I didn't say anything about Perseus attacking another, daughter." Zeus said._

_"Then what are you implying, Zeus?" Poseidon said through gritted teeth._

_"Have you been in check of your son's powers, Poseidon?" Zeus said, a little smugly._

_"Of course, I am. And I must say, he is improving more than you can think." Poseidon said, proudly._

_"A little too well, Poseidon."_

_"And you're saying what exactly?"_

_"Haven't you notice, Poseidon?" Zeus said, approaching him. "Your son's power is growing. It's growing entirely too much. Too much that is getting to a point where he can't control it, Poseidon."_

_Zeus stopped directly in front of Poseidon, who is at least 4 feet away. He looked directly at him, waiting for him to get it. Poseidon glared at Zeus, as if saying "_I get it, entirely."

_"So you're saying that my son, the one who saved Olympus, led the other six to close the Door of Death and kill the Giants." Poseidon's glare sharpened. "Is a threat?"_

_His intense dark sea-green eyes met the hard electric blue eyes of Zeus. Zeus got the challenge dead on and glared at him in return._

_"Tell him, Dionysus. Tell him what his son has done to camp and to my son." Zeus said._

_"Of course, father." Dionysus said, then he face Poseidon. "Uncle, your son did not attack Jason Grace-"_

_"Of course he didn't-He wouldn't!" Poseidon shouted._

_"Be quiet and listen, Poseidon!" Zeus screamed back._

_Dionysus continued. "The two had a duel. Both of them using their powers. Jason was fine until the wind in Perry's hurricane picked up and disrupted the wind currents Jason was on. He got caught in the hurricanes Perry made. Fortunately for Jason, the currents change and he got out of the swirling winds. Bad news, Perry boy here still hadn't stop and the hurricanes are getting put of control and very powerful, which in turn caused the destruction of the camp arena."_

_Poseidon kept his cool for quite a bit. A bit meaning he lost it when Dionysus said the first sentence of his story. This isn't his son. He couldn't believe it. His son is not and would never be a threat._

_Zeus disrupted his thoughts by speaking, "You see, Poseidon? I admit this isn't all about what happen to my Roman son, Jason. I also admit that it was an accident. But don't you see we can't let your son walk idly around with that much power. It is a threat we must take notice."_

_Hermes decided to speak up. "Father, I don't think-"_

_Unfortunately his decision was quickly objected by Zeus. "No, Hermes. We don't know what, Perseus would do. Or what he can do. For all we know, he might overthrow us all."_

_Now, Poseidon is really getting mad. His brother dares to accuse his son, his most prized son, to overthrow the gods, to overthrow him. His hand glimmered and he summoned his Trident but he didn't point it to Zeus. His hand tightened around it and he is bursting an aura so strong it could've knock out any mortal, cold. But, Zeus wasn't affected by it at all. Lightning cackled around his hand, it flashed and out came the Master Bolt. His eyes are warned, ready for any attack Poseidon might do. Poseidon is already thinking to hurt Zeus yet he stood his ground. If he continues he'll have the whole Earth broken in two._

_Zeus spoke, "Do you really think that Percy is not like any others? It is what any man would not want? Power? He'll try to overthrow us. He will try to overthrow you."_

_Many god and goddesses frown at the thought. Some can never imagine Percy claiming power. It's weird, out of character of Perseus. Poseidon knew he shouldn't have felt this but a cold feeling wash over him. A sudden thought came over him. What if what he said will happen? What if his son will overtake his kingdom? His son has the power to do such a thing. After all, he already defeated a god in sword fighting and more over it was Ares he has defeated. Adding to the thought, he was also just twelve then and his powers still hasn't nurture. What's it to say that his son could never do that now, especially with his powers in his full potential? Dark thoughts keep coming at him. He started believing the idea of his son as a threat._

_Voices rang in Poseidon's mind saying. _He's a traitor. Too powerful for our liking. He can and probably will overthrow us.

_At the back of his mind something is shouting, _No!_ which left Poseidon confused._

_"I-I don't know..." Poseidon said._

_Several eyes widened in shock. This was his son. He is deciding his faith, if he is a threat or not. And all he have to say is 'I don't know?' What kind of answer is that?_

_"Uncle Poseidon, what do mean you don't know?" Hermes objected._

_Poseidon shook his head, "I-Zeus, my brother here, has a valid point..." he trailed off. His head started throbbing hard. And as a god it's hard to get a simple migraine as he is having now._

_"Uncle!" Apollo started to protest. His eyes are deadly serious. His face contorted with anger. Which is very out of character for the Sun god. "How could you say that to your own son?! Percy of all people! He would never go against you! Much less overthrow you!"_

_Poseidon eyes sharpen, "Of course-"_

_Athena decided to cut in, "Father is a correct in this matter. Perseus is too powerful. Also, we can't predict what Percy can do or will do, if we can't control him, this can be bad for us, for the gods, for Olympus."_

_Poseidon's eyes glazed, "I guess so..."_

_The gods started arguing. Hermes and Apollo started arguing, shouting to defend Percy against Athena with Poseidon taking which one of them takes offence. Finally, Zeus had enough and shouted, "Enough!"_

_Everyone piped down. Athena looked expectedly at her father while Apollo and Hermes glared at her. Poseidon's eyes kept shifting darker to lighter that only Hestia seemed to notice. She frowned at the sight of her brother. He was obviously confused. The problem is, why is he confused about this matter? This was his son. He doesn't have to be so confuse._

_Zeus looked around, "We will decide about this later, when the threat is here. The Olympians will decide including the campers to be fair. I want all of you to decide carefully," he looked at Apollo and Hermes. "You may be putting our own lives and Olympus on the line."_

_*Flashback END*_

Hermes grunted as he landed next to Thalia's pine tree. He remembered how his son, Luke with Thalia and Annabeth had ran away. He wasn't supposed to like it but it made him happy even though May was in pain.

Thinking back to the meeting, it sent another angry flare in his heart. His father, Zeus, has treated the one who had saved them all from the wrath of the Titans to the Giants and Gaea. Percy had done a lot for the gods. He did even tried to change the gods, which Hermes also tried into dedicating it to Luke. It pains Hermes to deliver what's to be the end of the young hero, Perseus.

Hermes went towards the Big House. It was late afternoon and campers are still in training. A few were able to recognize the messenger god, some shouted "Hey, dad!" (His Stoll twins) and some bowed. He answered all of them with a forced smile or in his Stoll twins a grin. Anyway, he was at the porch as he saw Chiron.

"My Lord!" Chiron called out. "What are you doing here today? Perhaps you have a message?"

"Yes, and well..." Hermes started. "I have messages, indeed, Chiron, but I don't think it is best to speak about it outside."

Chiron frowned but nodded and followed the request of the messenger god. They went inside his office. Chiron went behind his desk and looked at the god questionably. Hermes is still standing in front of the door. His eyes are glaring at the floor, deep in thought.

"I assume your message is not the best of news, my Lord?" Chiron asked.

"No, not at all." Hermes sighed but he still kept his gaze on the floor. "My father, I'm afraid is making wrong decisions...again."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "What has happen again?"

"The incident about Percy, Chiron. It's about that."

"Oh, that." Chiron frowned and bit his lip. "What about Percy?"

"They had treated him as a threat, Chiron."

Chiron's eyes widen. "A threat? Why?!" His voice came out an octave higher yet his eyes were wild with anger for treating on of his best student as a threat.

Hermes nodded. "Others say that he is too powerful, most of them to. Thankfully, there are still others that agrees with me, that Percy is nothing more than a normal demigod who has done his duties for Olympus. Sadly, we are not enough. Zeus calls for a meeting tomorrow morning with the Olympians and the campers to decide the fate of the young hero."

Silence consumed them. After a while, all Chiron could do is nod as Hermes flashed himself out.

Chiron started to feel dread flooding his heart. It's scaring him. The hero just got back from so many challenges yet the gods are again turning against him. Another emotion came over the centaur. Pity. He may not be Apollo or the Oracle but he can see where the situation will be heading. Campers had grown scared of Percy, especially the young ones. Half of the other cabins, Ares, Demeter and most of the Apollo and Hephaestus were turning against him and he doesn't even know. Luckily the counselors remain loyal to him but Chiron is afraid that it will not be enough.

Chiron sighed. He envisioned Percy all battered up from the battles he fought for the gods and more importantly from his friends. How much more can the boy take? Is the fates that cruel? Leaving the hero's death to the ones he himself would sacrifice everything for?

He went back outside his office. He prepared himself for his announcement to the campers about the meeting. He would inform Percy tomorrow early in the morning. He just hopes that he would have the courage to send him to his own death.

* * *

Ding!

The elevator door opened revealing the perfect view of Olympus. From the elevator, the palace of the gods, the throne room came in perfect from up above. The only thing separating it is the bridge.

Percy, with the group of campers, crossed the bridge. The young ones took the beautiful view with adoring eyes. The same could be said to the new campers. Their mouth wide open, amazed at the sight in front of them.

After they had crossed, Percy took in the sweet smell of the air. There were plants going everywhere, flowers are blooming with the bushes as green as ever. It made Percy think how powerful Demeter can be surrounding them with plants.

They continued walking and stopped at the middle of Olympus, near a large fountain. Up, and still, far away, the throne room of the gods await but what surprise most was the architecture of all the buildings.

At their near left is the Garden of the Heroes. From Percy's past experience this was one of the best and most prized garden and memorial he could ever see. Not only does it looked beautiful or serves as a memory, it shows honor to the heroes who have risk everything for their family, for their godly parent. There were statues of Micheal Yew, Castor, Bianca di Angelo, Zoé Nightshade and more. What amazed Percy was the three huge statues that were at the opposite end of the entrance. They stood the tallest among the others.

At the left end, a beautiful sculpted woman stood. Her face is held high with her eyes staring directly at Percy. She holds a shield strapped to her left arm that covers and protects her body. She also has a dagger at an icepick grip clutched on her right hand. Her armor is carved with flames surrounding a dove. Her knees are buckled and spread apart.

Below, a plate wrote: _There is more to a person than beauty. Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite, Heroine of Olympus._

Opposite of Silena stood a bulky yet well-built body of a statue. He wore an armor engraved with delicate flames surrounding the the letter _eta_ and the symbol of Hephaestus. He wields another beautifully forged sword. It has fine edges even though as a statue it looks like it could cut through anything. Like Silena, his knees are buckled and spread apart.

Below, his plate wrote: _Value people more than anything you have, more than anything you create. Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus and Hero of Olympus._

Finally, at the middle stood the tallest of all the statues. His statue is sculpted with a well-built body. His armor is engraved with the symbol of Omega, meaning the end. His body is lurched forward with his feet apart. He has sword that is half bronze and half steel and sheath to his belt. Instead of wielding the said sword, his right hand holds a bronze knife in a hammer grip. His arm covers his torso and near his underarm.

His plate wrote: _It doesn't matter what you did in the past, what matters is what you do to change it. Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes and May Castellan, Hero of Olympus._

After it, wrote the whole first Great Prophecy while each statue held a picture of what happen during the Battle of Manhattan, the Second Titan war. But all of it has a different meaning to the Son of Poseidon. For Percy it wrote his entire life and what happen to his friends and family. It almost meant everything to him.

The campers get going after the amazing garden they had just saw. They kept trailing toward the throne room crossing different temples. One temple is gold and grand. It has a large garden and a fountain in the middle is placed with a sculpted lyre on it. The palace seems to glow as bright as the sun and holds a pleasant melody. Near it, a wide stage is in tact, with several chairs stack on top of the other. Percy knew from the blinding glow that it was Apollo's palace.

Next to his is a simple silver temple. It is a bit smaller than that of Apollo but it presents an aura of dignity. It looks like it was proud even if it seems a bit smaller than the rest. All around you would see patches of forests centering the temple. Deers and wolves are scattered and running around. Free in the wild. Vines are enveloping the temple making the simplicity in it, grand.

_Beautiful._ Percy thought. _Nice work, Annabeth._

Temple after temple they each saw something different and unique about it. Hermes, as Percy presume it is, has his temple as a map. Mailboxes were line up beside both sides of the temple. 7 for each side, representing the 12 Olympians including Hestia and Hades.

Percy couldn't help but love Poseidon's temple. Of course, he is his father but he's temple just feels so relieving. With the smell of the ocean breeze in air, it is cooling for the Son of Poseidon. The temple is covered with beautiful, glittering shells. There are parts where the walls are transparent to see an ocean aquarium made with species, mythological or not. His place is surrounded with water which just made it more beautiful because it shines and reflects the temple's image with the sun.

Onwards as they go, the younger campers were yelling which temple is whose. Percy almost doubled over when one confused Artemis' temple for Apollo. Luckily, the camper is a little 6 year old girl not an immature 14 year old boy or Artemis would have blasted her.

Instead, Percy chuckled and leaned down towards the girl, "That's Artemis' temple, kiddo. See how it glows silver? That's her color."

The girl stared at him for awhile before running of to another camper a bit more older. The little girl seems to be whining to the older one which in turn, she looked at Percy and glared at her.

Percy frowned. He was confused why she had glared at him. As far as he can tell, he had done nothing wrong. He only corrected the little kid not scold her. He just showed that she needed to know these stuff so that she won't disrespect the gods and she wouldn't get blasted into smithereens.

A little while later, they came across an unfinished marble temple that appears to be under constructions. A boy with green eyes that is about 11 in age, probably a son of Demeter, asked, "What is that? What are they building?"

Percy was about to answer but Jason beat him to it, "It's a temple dedicated to the Heroes of Olympus, the Children of the Second Great Prophecy, the Seven who had defeated Gaia." he explained, smiling at the girl who he is holding hands with, Piper.

Many murmurs of amazement and praise has been heard in the crowd. Percy couldn't help but smile. It was brilliant how they had manage to do those things and he was glad that they were recognized by building a temple. Another camper was about to ask another question but a burst of light is starting to form. We all covered our eyes as the light went out.

In front of them all stood Hermes. He smiled slightly but you could clearly see that it does not reach his eyes. He cleared his throat and said, "I think that is enough for your sightseeing. Zeus needs all of you now in the throne room and my father is too impatient to wait-" Cue thunder. "-I shall be teleporting you all up to the throne room. Warning: Close your eyes if you don't want to go blind, or disintegrate, or burn to dust, or..."

Thunder rumbled.

"Oh, right. Sorry." he mumbled, clearly distracted.

The others laugh but the older campers didn't. It was obvious something is the matter. They just didn't know what it is. They frowned at the thought. Was it another threat? That, they did not know.

Hermes snapped his fingers and light engulfed them.

And here they are, the throne room of the gods. In front of the mighty gods of Olympus.

"Perseus Jackson."

* * *

**And that is all for today's update!**

**AHhhh.. Still have to continue another project for school. Oh, Poseidon! HELP ME!**

**Anyhow, Did you like it? I know you will find something weird but don't worry... EVrything will always be explained after a while because this story has already been planned out so no need to bail from this one.**

**MORE IMPORTANTLY PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS FOR THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU!**

**And now...**

***DRUM ROLL* RANDOM QUESTION!**

**Now, In the LAST OLYMPIAN Percy has a choice to give Luke the knife or kill Luke/Kronos himself yet he chose the former and save Olympus. Regardless of what Percy did, if you were in Percy's situation will you have done what Percy had done, to give the knife to Luke or be the oh, so, heroic person and kill Luke and Kronos yourself...?**

**You have 5 seconds to answer... KIDDING PEOPLE!**

**So that's all for today... REVIEW!**

**PJSavior is now signing out...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY HEY HEY! SHAKE UP THE HAPPINESS! IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL YOU READERS!**

**I would like to thank all of you people for reviewing this story and giving out your opinions. I have to say I like the progress this storyis making so.. LET'S KEEP IT UP!**

**Yeah...I just like to point out that this is not Ananke's doing at all but you can still keep on guessing though I'm not going to say if you got it right.**

**So, my answer for the random question: I probably would give the knife but before that I wold look into Luke's eyes if they are blue or gold, so if blue then probably I would give the knife if not well... I don't think Olympus will be safe in my hands.**

**AND! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOT LATER AFTRE YOU READ THIS CHAPPIE! FOR THE MEAN TIME.**

**Happy Reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT! owned.**

* * *

Chapter 3: What hurts the most

Nico would have loved to stay at the underworld where there is a bit more black than up at Olympus. For his opinion is that Olympus is too bright for the young demigod's taste. Then a shudder will pass through him. Saying that he is thinking more and more like his father, day by day. Regularly, this would be Nico's thoughts, or rather complaints, when he set foot on top of Olympus. Now, he just feel numb, scared or any word that may describe the fear that may lie ahead. Though it is not the safety for himself, nor is it for his father. It is for the safety of the one he has seen as a big brother, even though they are cousins. Yes, it is Percy Jackson.

Years have passed, the two have shared a bonding with their other cousin, Thalia. Though it is not always the three were complete, a family love has formed around them. Defending his or her brother or sister through rough challenges or problems. But now, Nico is afraid that neither him nor Thalia could help in Percy's situation that is bound to happen.

He knew all about it last night, when the moon shone brightest. Even though, the moon is not seen under the Underworld but most will get the idea. After Nico had gone for his night time patrol of the Underworld, checking if any souls has gone missing at all. A flash came inside the palace, behind its gates. He went back to the palace to report to his father.

_*Flashback*_

_"The El Felibusterismo is THAT long?" Nico complained._

_Nico had gone from the lonely, sad place for judged spirits who have done good and bad in their lives. The Fields of Asphodel that is. He patrolled all around it and you have no idea how long it takes for something as big as that. Nico doesn't know why it has to be patrolled, it's not like anyone would bother to escape. Or either have any memory to know anything or do what so ever, much less get out. He would have complained to his father about this but it would be best and wise to not go against the Lord of the Dead, even if it is your father._

_Next stop was the Field of Punishment. It was nothing much. It was just a field full of torture devices. You know, the usual. There are some that are being shot by hundreds of arrows (Nico wondered how much Hades pays the archers) some are being sliced then restored then sliced than restored and so on. There are also sculptures that seems to be making you the statue. They were carving letters in greek that seems to be 'Hades Rulz'. Probably the worst torture there is that they already shot you hundreds of times, cut you a bit to make a huge gash but not enough to cut your whole arm off. Then, they send fire ants which will slowly bite you with poison. Then they try to scorch you with Greek fire and...you probably get the idea._

_Now, Nico is currently in Elysium. He walked through the lively streets, with the smell of BBQ in the air, probably the only smell that seems pleasant in the whole Underworld. He visited very often here since most of the greatest heroes of all time are here and it's the nicest place in the Underworld so he would not be bothered to patrol this place any day._

_Anyway, Nico has been talking to a guy named Jose Rizal. He was a national hero in which he saved the country with his novels. Nico didn't know how he did it but as far as he can see he deserved Elysium. He spotted him sitting on his front porch with a feather pen, writing. The book he was writing was huge and was filled with fine, small print, which is elegantly written. Nico wouldn't have finished that for five years if he by any chance, read the thing._

_"Yes," Rizal replied. "But it did a lot for our country."_

_"Really?" Nico grinned. "Cool."_

_"I'm sorry my good man, but I must return to my business." Rizal said._

_"Oh, yeah, sure. No problem."Nico replied. "I've got to report to my father anyway."_

_"Well, I send my best regards to your father." he said._

_If it was Nico he would have appreciated the gesture but this was his father, Hades, the Lord of the Dead they were talking about. Of course, Rizal doesn't know that. Never the less, he smiled and nodded, "Okay,"_

_Rizal nodded and went back to his work, "Good day, again, young man."_

_Nico smiled and head out of Elysium. Just in time too, A flash of light had appeared in the palace. The shadows have enveloped him and he shadow travelled into Hades' palace._

_The U.S. Marine soldiers saluted at Nico while he nodded back. He trudged forward. Luckily, it's spring so in other words, Persephone is gone and he will not get turned into a dandelion. Taken that aside, the son of Hades has arrived in his father's throne room._

_"Father?" Nico called out._

_"Yes, Nico?" Hades asked. Emotions aren't really Hades' forte but he is getting nervous for his son. He doesn't know how his son would handle the news. So, he kept a facade. He will just have to break the news to him carefully._

_"I have finished my patrol. Oh, and I met a hero back in Elysium, he seems to be a novelist." Nico smiled. "I wonder how you finish a book that big in less than a year?"_

_Hades would have rolled his eyes at his son, if he wasn't having problems on how he would be phrasing the news to his son. He just sometimes think that his son thinks of the most smallest things. Though he guess that would change tomorrow._

_"That's...nice, Nico." Hades answered._

_Nico frowned. Okay, he did not see that coming. "Father? Is something wrong? Has something happened up at Olympus?"_

_"Well, Nico. It has something to do with our...discussion."_

_Nico's frowned deepened, "Discussion? About what?"_

_"Yes, discussion. And it is about your cousin, Perseus." Hades answered._

_Now, Nico is getting nervous. Something happened, something big and he doesn't have a good feeling about it. He continued his questions, "What about Percy? Is he in trouble? He's not, right?"_

_"I can never assure you that." Hades frowned._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, the discussion about Perseus has something to do with his power or his overpowering aura. They say, it was uncontrollable and..." he trailed._

_"What? What is it?" he forged on then realization hit him and it almost knock him unconscious. "You don't mean that Percy, of all people, is treated as a threat?"_

_Hades nodded to the horror of his son. "They will decide what they would do to him tomorrow. A votation if they would allow them to live or if they would, to put it bluntly, kill him."_

_It took a minute for Nico to process the information that his father had just said. After that, he exploded in anger, "WHAT?!"_

_Nico's outburst would've been heard in the whole underworld but the boy could have care less. It was mind-blowing, insane, ridiculous. After all that has happen, this is the result of all that? Nico is trembling with anger. His brother is being decided if he should be dead or alive just because he is too powerful. Then dread replaced it all. He can never defend Percy against the gods, how...how can he help him? He faced his father._

_"It's not yet decided, right? Percy...he can still be saved right?" He asked, frantically._

_"Yes, and you have the campers to help. The vote will include the whole camp. There is a high chance that Zeus' statement be overthrown." Hades said._

_Nico nodded. That calm him, at least, a little. "And besides, his father will defend him, right? And the other gods too."_

_"That, Nico, is something that I cannot say. Poseidon seems to be agreeing with my younger brother, Zeus." he said, frowning._

_Now, that was unexpected. This caused Nico to again shout, "WHAT?!"_

_"Yes, some of the gods, majority also are siding with Zeus."_

_Nico's eyes are wide with shock. His brown eyes seem to be appearing black now, "Why? Who are these gods?"_

_"Well, there's Zeus and Poseidon, like I said. Athena and Ares, though those two never liked the hero. And it looks like Dionysus and even Aphrodite too. Demeter and Hephaestus. And finally Hera."_

_Nico expected the others but the one he can never entirely believe is that his Uncle, Poseidon, is voting for his som to get killed. He let out a breath. "So that's nine of you fourteen Olympians. The ones that remained loyal to him are Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Lady Hestia and you. I would at least believe Artemis to vote against Percy but Uncle Poseidon? How could he? A male hater is the one who stood up for Percy instead of his own father."_

_"I understand that. Even I, myself could not believe that my loyal brother will even think of betraying his son. Especially one that has served him well."_

_Nico bit his lip. Gods, he's worried. He's beyond worried. "Will...Percy be alright?"_

_Hades shook his head, "We'll know tomorrow. We are all needed in the meeting. Even the hunters are coming. We will all vote tomorrow. So, every vote counts."_

_Nico is partly relieved and majorly angry. Relieved that at least there is still a chance especially with the campers and Thalia with her hunters. Though, majority of him wanted to explode. He wanted to curse every god that has sided with Zeus. He wanted to shout at every Olympian. Because, as far as Nico can tell, Percy is not a puppet or any instrument you can just throw out when everyone agrees on it. It's like they are using Percy as a tool and it sickens him. It sickens him enough that he wants Zeus to be dead. The Hades with controlling the world, it's less destructive and more smart than with the Lord of the Skies, Zeus under control._

_"Vote. Whether Percy should be dead or alive. How does Zeus get away from these things?" Nico scowled._

_Hades stared at his son. He sighed. His son is so much like his mother, so caring and loving yet he is so much like him. "Nico, you should get rested. The meeting will be early in the morning. I will just send the guards to call for you."_

_Nico nodded and went towards his room. His scowl still on his face. He is bitter with the gods yet scared of what is to come._

_He just wish for his brother to be alright._

_*Flashback END*_

His feelings for this meeting still hasn't change. In all honesty, it just improved his major anger to the gods. Something inside him is stirring. Something doesn't feel right. A shiver came down his spine. He looked towards his back and frowned at the sight. Some people seems to be avoiding Percy. From the looks of things, they are a bit far off from his cousin, though he didn't know why, it sent a tugging feeling down his chest.

Everything will be fine. Nico assured himself. Percy will be fine.

...At least he hopes.

This was the gods they are talking about. They can do a lot to Percy. What is about to happen, Nico can never predict that. His heart is probably thumping through his chest. He is just so nervous.

He looked back towards his cousin. There stood Percy Jackson, the same as ever. He stands straight like some hero (which he is) and a slight gentle smile plastered on his face. He looks perfectly normal, relaxed even. His eyes glistened a bright sea-green lighting his now mature face. He's still the same Percy. The same happy-go-lucky, confident leader of Camp Half-Blood and Hero of Olympus.

That is, if he is still a hero to the faces of the gods. You could see it completely. The gods appears to have no use for Percy anymore except for a few.

It's like Hades had said to Nico. Only some remained loyal to his cousin. Even though the official votation has not yet started, you would know who will vote for Percy to be killed or not to be killed by their faces.

It took a while before Zeus has finished staring at Percy though his cousin doesn't seem to notice. Then Zeus boomed, "Perseus Jackson,"

It's time. Deciding ones fate. Fate of a young hero. An obedient son. A loyal friend. And a loving lover. Nico's feeling started bad. Something in Zeus' face seems cold...dark. And it almost seems that it is affecting him. It is like something has suddenly hit him that left something 's pulling him like how he was pulled into Tartarus.

Nico shook his head. This is nothing. I can do this. Percy can survive. Everything will be back to normal.

After that thought, another wave of powerful gust hit him. He frowned.

What's going on?

* * *

Thalia's mind is to preoccupied to listen to his father's dramatics. Even though she wants to listen, her thoughts always drifts back to her dream last night. Actually, her thoughts always drift of to her dreams. It wasn't just last night. It was everything she had dreamt about after the war with Gaia. Sometimes there is just plain darkness that she seems to just be trapped in with voices that seems to say it in a shuddering whisper with the words 'Choose wisely' and 'The time is near'. Whatever those two meant every time she dreams about it, she has no idea. There is just one thing that is suspicious of those two statements.

They both sound like they were arguing. Like they were with Thalia. Only covered in the darkness with no light at all. It was creepy even for Thalia.

Though her dream changed last night.

_*Flashback*_

_"Lady Artemis," Thalia approached her while bowing._

_It was late afternoon when their mistress has returned from Olympus. Artemis had said that their father had called on a meeting. She said that it would only take awhile but it lasted quite a few more hours than what Thalia had expected._

_"Thalia," Artemis nodded. "Is everything well when I was away?"_

_Thalia nodded. "Yes, milady. We had done our chores and we are already butchering the splendid deer we had caught."_

_Artemis smiled, though to Thalia it seemed forced. She frowned. Had something happen? Artemis seems troubled and that is not likely for the moon goddess. In all actuality, she never does. There is something wrong. Though Thalia doesn't know what that is._

_"Very good, Thalia." Artemis said. "Tell the Hunters to get ready for dinner. I have some news to say to all of you."_

_Thalia raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Is everything alright, milady? Has something happen?"_

_Artemis kept a straight, not showing any kind of emotion, "You'll have to wait and see my Lieutenant. Later I will tell all of you. Or tomorrow you will all know. Till then, have dinner prepared."_

_After that, she left and went towards her tent. Now, Thalia was sure. This cold or unsure behavior their mistress is showing has something to do with the meeting up on Olympus. Never the less, she went towards the Hunters and said what Artemis had said._

_Tomorrow she will know. She trusts her-their patron's words. Artemis is always at their side. No matter what._

_Dinner is now served. The hunters all had gather in the food tent. They had a very well cooked butchered deer. With the fresh plants they have gathered and fresh sweet fruits, it made a simple supper yet all the hunters enjoy it._

_Thalia smiled. Even though her brother, Jason and cousins, Percy and Nico, are not with her she always enjoy the company of her sisters. There is always someone willing to share some fun times and the new hunters will laugh with the older ones. It's always like they are all family. In a way, they already were._

_Yet their is always a certain day that she misses her friends back at camp. The other hunters might not like there but that was the home of their friends. It is every bit important to her as to the campers._

_She shook away from her thoughts. That's enough. They had a successful hunt this day an their mistress is back. They had caught an excellent deer and having so much fun. She is the Lieutenant she has to be the one looking after her sisters next to Artemis. She put on a smile to see Phoebe catching a berry thrown by Chloe with her mouth. The hunters laughed which made Thalia grin. She looked at their mistress which made her frown slightly again._

_Artemis is smiling yet it is obvious that it does not reach her eyes. She is looking at Phoebe yet it looks like she is staring off in the distance._

_Thalia touched the arm of Artemis, "My Lady?" she asked quietly._

_This snapped the moon goddess out of thought, which she gave a slight flinch, barely unseen but is enough for Thalia to see. Fortunately for Artemis it went unnoticed by the hunters._

_"Is everything alright, milady?" Thalia asked._

_Artemis gave a nod, "Do not worry, my Lieutenant. Everything is fine."_

_Thalia thoughts have some of the words 'I don't believe you' or 'It looks like nothing is fine' but she kept silent._

_Artemis clapped her hands to get the hunters attention. The talking stopped but the grape landed on the nose of Phoebe which everyone gave a slight giggle and a glare to Chloe from Phoebe._

_Artemis cleared her throat, "That's enough, hunters. I have an announcement. We will all be going to Olympus tomorrow morning for a meeting."_

_Angel, one of the best healers in the group asked Artemis, "What for, milady? Is it really that important?"_

_Artemis nodded, "It is of utmost important, alright. Everyone is in need to attend this meeting. As said by my father, Zeus himself."_

_Now, that's weird. Thalia thought. Never in her whole life would she expect her father to like having demigods in his presence. And since she is now immortal, well, that's forever. Unless there is something entirely wrong and important, Zeus will never call upon other people except the gods._

_That's it. Thalia thought. Something happened. Whatever it is, it's defiantly big._

_Thalia asked, "What is the meeting all about, Lady Artemis?"_

_"You will all find out about it, tomorrow. For now, all of you clean this mess and prepare for sleep. We will be early tomorrow. At least, I hope my brother will wake up early for us to be picked up." Artemis frowned while several huntress groaned or scowled._

_In Thalia's case, she just went pale just by thinking of riding that monstrosity again. It took awhile before she notice everyone had gone to their own duties. She'll just have to hope that Apollo will take it easy._

_That time of the night has arrived to which all the hunters will get a good night sleep. Though 'good' is not something Thalia describes her own sleep. Her dreams has been her source of fatigue. Every time she wakes up in cold sweat, panting hard in the middle of the night. Fortunately, nobody from the hunters had noticed the strange behavior their Lieutenant has gone through. And that's enough for her._

_Well, time for another restless night. Thalia thought. I thought peace will be given to me once I have joined the hunt, I guess I thought wrong._

_She went inside her tent for, hopefully, a sweet, timely and peaceful night. Unfortunately, it's not actually a peaceful night at all. Once she had laid down in her soft, comfortable bed and as she closed her eyes and darkness consumed her._

_Then light filled up the room. And she saw herself._

_Saw, not faced. See saw herself with his best friend and cousin...fighting. It was before she had joined the hunt. They were playing Capture the Flag with the Hunters. Actually, they were already finished and the two cousins had gone fighting._

_Thinking back, them fighting is like a child's game. Fighting over why they lost the game is not mature for a demigod. Especially when it was then that Annabeth had gone missing. Thalia had guess that since both her and Percy had lost an important person to their hearts that they were like that. She doesn't admit it but she agrees that she and Percy are alike. Too much alike even._

_The scene keeps going on with their fight and when Percy had splashed Thalia, drowning her with water. She felt a little tingle of anger when she herself drowsed with water that Percy had caused but it was quickly dismissed. Percy is powerful, even by Big Three standards._

_Then the flashback disappears along with the light. An she met darkness again._

_She never thought that she will be able to be afraid of darkness so bad but this thing is something that Thalia could never describe. It could make her cower in fear. There's this thing that surrounding her though she's not sure what it is._

_This is something Thalia has to deal with every night. Every time she sleeps, a fatal darkness surrounds her but everything change._

_A light shone. Like a spotlight. And it showed Percy._

_He was on a chair with cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He was struggling to free himself. Wiggling, making the chair bounce and pound against the cement-like floor._

_Thalia took her first step towards him but her legs felt stuck. Her legs and feet are glued in place. She looked back to his cousin and called out, "Percy-?"_

_"NO! Stay away from me!" he shouted._

_Thalia frowned. What's going on with him? Doesn't he recognize her? Then she noticed the burnt marks on his arms. His hands are bleeding and his clothes are all torn and burnt. Thalia was never scared of blood since she's seen it a lot of times. But seeing Percy, his best friend and also like a brother to him, bleeding is not a sight that she wants to see._

_Then the light turned off. She was once again covered in darkness. Though she's seeing a silhoette from afar. Just a faded outline of a person. Then a whisper entered her ear, "What he has done..."_

_And another one, "Did you see the suffering..."_

_Then another, "What he deserves..."_

_Once again, "It is wrong..."_

_Thalia wanted to cover her ears. The whispers are nearing. And it's driving her crazy. Crazy with fear, crazy with questions. What? What does he deserves? What is wrong?_

_What is happening?_

_Another spotlight shone and she is now facing Percy. From far away she could already see his injuries but right now, up close, it was already hard to breath._

_He was paper white. He is barefooted with his jeans scorched and torn. Some have deep wounds that are bleeding. Like a sword cut. Same as his jeans, his shirt is also burnt and ragged. His wrist have a blood pouring out and is all bruised. His arms have small bruises and some are bleeding like he was being pecked out alive. Finally his face, his lower lip is bleeding and a large bruise is at his left jaw. But he's face has tear stains like he spent the whole night crying. His eyes are a pale sea-green that are brimmed with red._

_"Percy? It's me, Thalia." She said._

_His lips trembled, "Thalia? You're...you're not gone?"_

_She frowned, what does he mean by gone? But she put on a smile and said, "Of course not, us Big Three kids gotta stay together, right?"_

_He shook his head, "They left Thalia, they left me broken and tortured. They left me like this."_

_"Who is this 'they' Percy?"_

_He looked up and Thalia flinched. His eyes are so cold, lonely and frail. Yet, you can see his eyes are raging, angry yet hurt. "They-"_

_A sword gash through his chest. Then the lights are off again._

_Thalia woke up sure she was screaming. And screaming she was. For mere seconds, the hunters had gathered around her along with their mistress. They all wore worried faces, asking 'What's wrong?' and 'What has happened?'_

_"Thalia," Phoebe called as she sat down next to her. She put a hand behind her back, rubbing soothing circles but it did nothing. "Are you alright? Have you dreamt about something?"_

_The image of Percy's eyes hit her again. And she does not want to remember that dream ever. So, she shook her head and said, "It's nothing. I just thought I was falling."_

_Stupid lie, but it's something. She looked at her sisters and she knew they didn't buy it. She sat up straight and smiled which she almost cringed at, "I'm fine, gals."_

_She looked at Artemis, "My lady, I'm sorry I have all of you disturbed. I will just prepare myself and I will join you outside."_

_Artemis nodded and gestured the hunters to leave. After they are all gone, she looked directly at Thalia. "Are you alright, Thalia?"_

_Thalia gave a small smile, "Of course, milady."_

_"Before you go Thalia, what is it that you dreamt about?" she asked._

_She stiffened. Percy's beat up images came back into her mind. She shook he head and focused her eyes on the floor, "It's nothing, milady. It's not worth it."_

_"It's been keeping you awake since after the war, my Lieutenant. I hardly think it's not worth it." she raised an eyebrow._

_Thalia faced her mistress in surprise, "How did you know that, milady?_

_"The moon watches on the hunters, Thalia." Artemis smiled, slightly. Then she went serious. "What is your dream about? At least tell me about that."_

_Thalia sat down her bed. She hugged her legs towards her chest and placed her chin on her knee, "I don't know, milady. I mean...I know but, it's complicated. But I saw on thing clear. Percy was there. And he looked battered, tortured an just plain wounded."_

_Thalia shivered. She remembered how Percy had looked at her in the eye. She never thought that Percy's eyes could ever be like that. It had always been with a light in it. To show that he was happy but it was never cold. Even when he's sad or angry, he never showed bitterness. She would never expect those expressions in his eyes._

_"And," Thalia continued. "He said something about how he became like that. He said that 'they left him'. But I don't know who are these they. He didn't get to tell...because..."_

_Blood. Thalia could only see blood when the sword had came through Percy. He was killed there. If he died in Thalia's dream, will he really die? Thalia may not be a demigod anymore but it doesn't change a thing that when you are in the Mythological world, you're dreams can be prophetic. Percy can't die, can he?_

_"Because?" Artemis asked. Somehow Thalia saw some worry in her eyes. But, she ignored it._

_"A sword came through him. It killed him." she answered. Thalia doesn't know how she will react if Percy died. She already lost Luke. Luckily, she found Jason. But she could never bear the pain if she loose Percy._

_Artemis stared at Thalia. If she stared any longer Thalia would have burn up. Then a light started flashing through._

_"Apollo," Artemis said. "My brother is here."_

_The two huntress went outside the tent, just as Apollo was getting out of his bus._

_'Now, that's weird.' Thalia thought. 'Apollo isn't this prepared and he'll always flirt around the hunters.'_

_"Artemis," Apollo called. "We should get going. We'll be late."_

_Artemis nodded. "I know. Hunters, get in."_

_Most of the Hunters are frowning. Apollo is never this serious and he was never an early bird. Something is probably wrong if he is this serious. Never the less, all the hunters filed in. With Thalia still thinking of her dream._

_*Flashback END*_

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus boomed.

This snapped Thalia back to reality. She didn't realize that the whole camp is now here. She's been to busy boring holes on the marble floor.

Anyway, Percy is with the crowd of campers with Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Leo. Annabeth is standing beside her mother's throne. Nico is standing by his Father, occasionally glancing at Percy every now and then.

Thalia frowned. Nico looked quite nervous. His fingers are fidgeting with the sides of his jeans. His other hand is either patting his hair or gripping his sword. Nico isn't usually like this. He's the emo and quiet but mature kind of thirteen year old.

Nico caught the eye of Thalia. Thalia mouthed, 'What's wrong?'. He bit his lip, like he's unsure of something then shook his head. She frowned and glared at him, making him get the message that she will not take no for an answer. He flinched, though it was barely seen. He put a finger on his mouth and then mouthed, 'Listen.'.

"I suppose you, Perseus Jackson, know why all of you are summoned here?" Zeus asked.

Percy frowned. He looked confused but he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Lord Zeus, but I don't know."

Zeus raised an eyebrow, "Really? Can you tell me about the incident that had happen back at you camp, Perseus?"

Realization had dawned upon Percy's face. He bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Lord Zeus. I didn't mean to make a mess out of the camp's arena. I am prepared to do what you ask me to do for the camp."

Thalia frowned. She didn't know that something happened back at camp. Maybe this is the news Lady Artemis was telling. She looked at Nico, to see he is also frowning. Guess he didn't know also.

Zeus nodded, "Really? Can you tell me what happened?"

"I-" Percy bit his lip. He was double guessing himself or maybe regretting himself, Thalia can't see. But Percy took a deep breath and continued, "I lost control. I didn't know how to stop it. The pain in my gut worsen when I decided to power up and...that's why..."

Zeus nodded again at the same time looking smug, "That is all I need, Perseus. You have announced your crime."

Percy frowned, "Crime? It just messed up the arena. I didn't hurt anybody."

"Oh? What do you call the case of my son, Perseus? Not hurt?"

"I didn't mean that! Like I said, I just lost control!"

"It is not just a just, Perseus. The power you present, it's too strong and for that we must banish it."

Thalia's mind was zooming with question. What is her dad saying? Why is he doing this?

This sounds like... Thalia thought. Then her brain lit up in realization. My father is treating Percy as a threat.

"What do you mean banish?" Percy asked.

"We mean gone, Perseus. We, Olympians banish you. Because you are a threat to us."

* * *

Everyone was quiet. You can perhaps hear a pin drop. Down Olympus were cars honking at each other. It was the only sound that was heard in the deadly silence. Zeus' accusation still rang in everyone's head.

Percy's mind was still buffering. 10 percent, 20 percent...50 percent. It probably stopped there. He's mind is blank. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to say but his own body is reacting on its own. His jaw is dropped to the floor and his eyes are wide, staring intently at Zeus.

It would have lasted forever if Thalia hadn't shouted, "What?!"

At least it prevented him from drooling on the marble floor but it wasn't enough to make him form words. His mouth was moving like a goldfish but nothing came out.

"What is the meaning of this, Father?!" Thalia shouted.

"Be quiet, huntress! This does not concern you." Zeus spatted out. "This concerns Poseidon's son."

Zeus talking back to Thalia was enough to wake Percy up, "Don't talk to her like that."

"Do not talk back to me, Perseus." he glared.

"I have every right to talk back." Percy shouted. "You considered me a threat as if I did nothing for Olympus! Why are you even treating me like one! I did nothing wrong!"

Athena cut in, "Don't you feel it, Perseus? That power your emitting. It's to powerful, even or a child of a Big Three."

"And what's the problem about that?" Percy asked. "My powers are evolving. Aren't you suppose to be more proud of than scared?"

"The problem is, Perseus" Athena's calm voice became deadly sharp and silent, "Is that you can't control it. What if a more powerful force takes control of you? What will happen to Olympus? We can't let you get away with it that easily. You are the one that can put Olympus in danger again."

"Again?!" Apollo shouted. He rose from his seat. His bow and arrow are already summoned and he also had pain intended in his eyes. His eyes that are directed to Athena.

"Sit down, Apollo." Zeus commanded and slammed his Master Bolt to the ground, causing him to stumble back to his throne.

Percy stared at Apollo intently. Apollo looked back to Percy. He saw the sorry look in Apollo's face. He shook his head and offered the Sun god a slight smile. It was barely, just barely visible to anyone but it showed the gratitude Percy has for Apollo. For defending him against Athena.

"We will see each other's side." Zeus said. "With a voting. If Perseus Jackson deserves to live or die."

Percy's eyes flashed dangerously. He can take it if he will be asked to leave but to be voted if he should live or not? No way. He is not someone who you could use and then throw away like a broken toy when its broken then forget about it.

"What did I ever do to you?" Percy asked when Zeus was about to speak. "All I did was to save you when all of you needed my help and then this is how you repay me?"

He stared at his dad, "Dad? Why aren't you saying something? Are you agreeing with them too? Am I just another demigod tool to you?"

Poseidon's eyes were dark. The light in his sea-green eyes are gone. They were not the same when Percy saw them. It wasn't him. It wasn't the one that gives you comfort. It looks more like it's shutting you out.

"Brother," Poseidon started. "I think it is time for us to vote."

"Uncle Poseidon?!" Thalia shouted. His eyes are scrunched together in anger and confusion. Percy's pretty sure that's how he also looked.

"I said silence, huntress." Zeus boomed.

Artemis spoke up, "Do not talk to my hunter that way, father."

Zeus glared at them but faced me and the campers, "This a question for everyone. A question for the campers and for us, Olympians that may decide the fate of Olympus. Who votes for Percy Jackson to be killed?"

Percy was at the lost of words when he saw how many people raised their hands. His eyes scanned the crowd. Most campers has their hand raised. Majority of them are the new campers except for the ones he had help in getting to camp but still a lot of them voted for him to get killed.

Half of almost all cabins are agreeing with Zeus statement. All of those who disagreed are the ones who have fought beside Percy during the Titan war. But something surprised Percy a lot more.

Jason and Piper are raising their hands. Percy never thought. He never thought that the ones he had gone through so many trials during the war with Gaia is now voting for him to get killed.

"What is this?" Percy asked.

Thalia's voice cut in Percy's terrain of thought, "Annabeth?"

Percy turned around wide eye to the daughter of Athena and almost fell over unconscious. When Percy saw her standing by her mother's throne, Percy want nothing but to held her into his arms. He wanted to say how much he misses her, how much he loves her but now she's siding with her mother, with Zeus. She's not stopping anyone, not arguing for his freedom.

She just stood there. With her hand raised. Waiting for him to be killed.

"I think the votes are clear." Zeus said.

"This isn't fair!" Clarisse shouted.

"Yeah, Zeus!" Travis yelled.

"After all Percy has done?!" Katie followed. She looked at her mother. "Why are you supporting this, Mother? This isn't a reward for a hero who has done so many for Olympus!"

"All of you have no right to speak here!" Zeus thundered.

Frank stepped in, "No, we have every right. This is wrong. You are killing an innocent person."

"We are exterminating a threat, son of Mars." Athena spatted.

"You're exterminating a hero who had done nothing but serve you, Olympians." Hazel argued, glaring at Athena.

Athena's eyes turned dark, "You dare talk to a goddess that way, Roman?"

Leo cut in, "What if we do? Killing Percy isn't wise, Athena. And you two..." he faced Jason and Piper, "I thought we were all in this together even before the war with Dirt face and now you vote for Percy to be killed."

Piper stepped forward, "Leo, if you knew what happened you would..."

"I knew what happened." Leo glared. "But I called that an accident, do you really think Percy would intentionally try to hurt Jason? It was only a duel went wrong, Piper!"

Jason now entered, stepping forward to defend Piper. "Now, Listen here, Valdez-"

Zeus tapped his Master Bolt, "That is enough! The vote is now done. You can do nothing about it. Percy Jackson will be killed."

Those who voted against it forged forward, weapons now in hand. Zeus blasted his Master Bolt which created a field between the Olympians and the campers. He looked at Percy who was still staring at Annabeth in shock, "Chain him."

Hephaestus snapped his fingers and bronze handcuffs chained his to the floor. Hermes and Apollo stood, "Father-"

"Do not dare interrupt, Hermes and Apollo." Zeus glared. "I suggest to not fight back anymore, Perseus. You are doing another service for Olympus. Unfortunately, this is your final service."

He pointed his Master Bolt at the hero but he spoke, "Why? Why would I bother?"

He faced Zeus with red eyes. His face is already streaming with tears. Though you could still see pain, anger an most of all hurt in his eyes. "You already crushed me. And I already died. How could you? Dad? And especially you, Annabeth? What?! Tell me! What had I done wrong to any of you?!"

"Father," Thalia begged. "Don't do this."

Zeus held his Bolt tighter though an evil glint lighted his stone cold electric blue eyes, "This is a farewell to you, Perseus."

Then he blasted him. And darkness is all he saw.

* * *

**Well, that's a chapter done!**

**So? I would let all of you review your thoughts. PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! (Okay, not desperate but...yeah.)**

**Okay, the IMPORTANT THING THAT I WANT TO ASK IS: Do you people still want to have romance in this because well, he's betrayed and you know...**

**I need your opinion's on this one question, the one I need are the reasons to why he should have a love life or not so, review!**

**RANDOM QUESTION: I know it's a bit to late but, What are your thoughts for the Mark of Athena?**

**Until next update.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, PJSavior signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! So, how are you guys? Okay, okay. I get that you guys are mad. Understandable. Very.**

**The thing is that now has been entirely busy. I know that I've said that a lot of times and the problem is that it's true. It depends if you guys will believe me or not.**

**One thing that you guys should know is that, I never abandon a story, except if it's a violation with the rules and all so that's where I stop and draw the line but believe me when I say I WILL NOT LET THIS STORY GO.**

**So, for those who are still with me with this story, I thank you so much, really.**

**Sorry for those I wasn't able to respond in PM. I DO HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME. :)**

**For all those who favorited, followed me and this story and especially those who reviewed, THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I may be gone for a while but that doesn't mean that I can own PJO. (Even though I want to.)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gone with my brother

Nico can only watch as the meeting went on. Every minute his mind and body goes numb. It was getting harder and harder to breath. He hasn't face the Time Titan Lord face on, but he feels as if he was stuck in time, refrained from any movement. It was scary.

Yet, watching his cousin gets accused was making his blood boil. He was sure that his pale face is red with anger. He, himself, can practically see red as false accusations were thrown at him. Even more, when the campers had voted against him. What more when Jason and Piper, especially Annabeth, who was practically like a less annoying sister than Thalia to him, voted against Percy. It was wrong. It was _so, so _wrong.

Then, watching Percy in his last minute as the bolt was about to touch him. He wanted to make a move. He wanted to grab him and keep his big brother safe. He wanted to do _something _to at least _help _him. Though, nothing happened. He wasn't able to help. He wasn't even able to move or _breath_. He stood there. As the blow of the Master Bolt has hit him and it was like his heart was ripped off from him and was used as a tennis ball in a tennis match.

In other words, it hurt. To not be able to do anything. His voice was stuck in his throat. His mouth was opened but no sound came out. He stared at the charred piece of marble on the floor. That was where Percy Jackson has one stood. But, he was killed by the merciless gods. Suddenly, he was filled with rage. His body trembled. His ears are buzzing as he felt Percy's life aura gone. The air surrounding him turned cold and for once, everybody noticed and _feared _him.

_Scary indeed._

That intends to happen when you kill someone who is close to them. Nico has this killing intent surrounding him. It was overpowering especially with the aura of Death surrounding him. He uttered a single word, slowly and deadly, with an edge of darkness, "Why?"

Almost all the campers that had witness this, shown habits of fear. Some were fidgeting, some were biting their lower lip or nails, some were already trembling and was sure to wet themselves.

Nico didn't care if the campers won't like him anymore. Nobody did actually. That was why he loved Percy and Thalia, along with the campers that accepted him. They accepted him even though the aura of the dead surrounded him. He was lucky to have them. But even then, Percy was still the one that no matter what sticks by. Especially when their other cousin, Thalia, is with the hunt.

Nico has heard the stories that Percy has never gave up on him. He blamed himself, in fact, of having Bianca died. They said that he was grief-stricken that he had broken a promise to him. Nico never believed yet he kept on trying to keep him safe for the his sake and for the sake of Bianca. He was grateful to Percy. He vowed to try and never betray him again. But, there are just times that he has to avoid telling him the truth and he admits, that it hurts him. He was his brother. He can't bare it without his brother. Now, he's gone. He may never see him again.

He noticed that Zeus was glaring at him, as if saying 'Shut up or be blasted by my Master Bolt. But, Nico could care less. Why should he pay respect to someone who doesn't give respect to others. Like his father. Like himself. Like to _Percy._ He blasted him in cold blood. An innocent hero died because of him, not only him. His onyx eyes scanned the whole throne room. It was because of those who had betrayed him and voted against him.

He could imagine the heartache his brother had felt when the votation began. To see the hands of those he had saved, those he had made friends, those he considered family and those who he had loved wanting for him to be killed. If Zeus didn't kill him, Percy would kill himself with the pain that he had felt. But, that won't happen. He's gone. He knows how much his been thinking about the pain, the hurt and how he is gone. But, that was reality. And, it hit him like a truck.

"You killed him." The eerie silence that Nico has caused with his low and dangerous voice was broken by the hoarsed sound near Artemis' throne. There, Thalia, his other cousin stood. She was clearly angry but beyond that anger in her eyes were hurt and pain. She was cackling with electricity. Sparks flew towards the hunters as they back away from her but she didn't seem to notice anything. Her eyes were boring holes towards Annabeth.

Nico couldn't exactly blame her. He knew, after everything those two girls have been through, this has happened. The only thing that Thalia despises more than heights, was betrayal. Not only to her, but to her family. And, Percy was family. He knew that she now hated Annabeth, flesh and blood and all.

Zeus must've sensed what I have and ordered the campers to go back to their camp. Artemis also flashed her hunters away but her Lieutenant. Of course, only Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and the rest of the seven stayed. The half of the seven or rather six stayed for their parents. The rest including Nico and Thalia stayed as they all demanded answers.

"Did you not hear what I had just said?" Zeus roared to the ones who had defended Percy. _Ironically_, he didn't shout at Jason, Piper and Annabeth. It was _oh, so ironic._

"Shut the hell up, Zeus." Thalia hissed.

Nico couldn't have said it better himself. He smirked at Zeus whose eyes were flashing and was trembling ever so slightly. He would have laughed if the pain of what had happen a while ago isn't weighing down on him.

Thalia ignored her father's reddening face and started walking towards Annabeth. Nico has a feeling that Annabeth won't be walking for a few days. Or months. Yet, Annabeth stared back at Thalia, as if she didn't regret what she has done. Nico's blood broiled again. He was thinking of helping Thalia with whatever she is up to and prevent the Athena spawn from walking for about a _few years. _Or more.

But, Jason blocked her sister's path before she could reach the Athena spawn. For a while, Jason look so sincere as he looked at Thalia with his electric blue eyes. Then Nico was reminded that he had voted against Percy as well. His thoughts ended up wanting him to swallow Jason to the ground.

"Thalia, please." Jason pleaded. "This is no way to talk to our father. The choice was made. Besides, Thalia, you know should know that Percy _is _a threat."

The sparks on Thalia started bursting harder. Though, it didn't affect Jason at all since he is also a child of Thunder. _Pity,_ Nico thought. He also thought that Thalia was only going to push Jason away and continue his route towards Annabeth. Yet, Thalia thought otherwise.

She punched Jason straight to his pretty face. He landed on his broken arm and he wailed in pain. Nico had to wince. He already knew that Thalia is a _bad, bad _enemy. Jason didn't seem to know that. But, satisfaction coursed through Nico's body as he watch what has unfolded in front of him even though he knew he was supposed to be guilty.

Nico could practically call every move Thalia is making right now. Her eyebrows scrunched down as her eyes flashed for a second with guilt but she made no move to help Jason. Instead, she stared and spoke, "Don't say that in front of me unless you intend on having another bruise on your face."

Jason's expression was priceless, as Nico would have referred. But, not the funny kind of priceless. It was somehow guilty but with pleasure in his sense. He would like it if he was the one who had punched Jason to the ground but seeing Thalia punching his own little brother made him feel a little guilty because Bianca had never done that to him.

Now, seeing Thalia hurt Jason it was almost as if he wanted to _help _Jason. Thalia kept her frown but went past Jason keeping her pace towards Annabeth. Right now, Annabeth's jaw was dropped on the floor at the scene she just witness. Maybe she was feeling threaten beacause of the fact that even Thalia had punched her brother, Nico doesn't know exactly.

Zeus slammed his Master Bolt to his throne's armrest. He looked at Thalia with disapproval and anger in his eyes but Thalia didn't seem to notice. Her sole target seems to be only Annabeth as she kept on walking. Zeus growled, "Stop this at once, Thalia. You had just punched your own brother." Though, Thalia kept going, treating Zeus as a bad wind.

Athena flashed towards where her daughter is with her full body armor on. Her was dressed in a golden breastplate under it was her toga. On the breastplate was her name in Greek and it was surrounded with engravements of vines which seem to be sprouting olives. She didn't wore a helmet but her spear and the original Aegis were taken out.

Thalia seemed only interested in getting to Annabeth and she would do it no matter what it seems since she pulled out her own weapons. Instead of her spear canister, was her silver hunter bow which appeared all of a sudden due to its enchantment.

She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and loaded her bow. She drew the string and aimed it directly towards Athena's head. Thalia spoke, "Move."

Nico will have to admit that she is scarier than him and braver than he will ever be. Zeus started to get off his lazy ass and trudge towards Thalia. Athena glared at Thalia and answered, "I don't think so, _huntress._ You will not touch my daughter."

Thalia ignored her which only seemed to make Athena angrier. She directed her attention to Annabeth who was smiling as if nothing was wrong. Nico glared so hard that you thought will make Annabeth burn up. The same can also be said to Thalia. She looks like she can break her canister in half.

"Why?" Thalia asked the same question Nico had asked with a very much restrained voice as if she was close to exploding.

Annabeth even have the nerve to look at Thalia directly into the eye and said, "Thalia, Percy, he is – _was_ a threat. You didn't know how much damage he had cost to the camp's arena. I voted against him because it was right. It was the _wisest _choice.

Perhaps Nico and Thalia hadn't meant it but they both charged. Nico drew his Stygian iron sword and ran at Annabeth. They didn't even remember that Athena was between them. Behind Nico, Leo, Hazel and Frank charged too.

Leo took out his hammer and wielded it as fire engulfing him. Hazel drew her spatha and followed Leo's lead. Frank shape shifted into a huge komodo dragon and surged forward. Despite having a broken arm, Jason drew his own Imperial sword from his belt and readied himself for a fight. Piper also, grabbed her own trusty knife, Katoptris and headed towards the battle.

It resulted in total chaos in the throne room. With seven demigods fighting, four are Big Three kids, one was a pyrokinetic boy and another had transformed into a huge reptile along with a wisdom goddess who possibly knew every battle strategy there is. There was no point in trying to stop them.

It was a showdown in the middle of the throne room. Lightning flashed, winds blew everyone's hair all over their faces, fire dances around and metals clash. It was total destruction that made Ares drool. The parents of each demigod kid yelled for them to stop which only added in the noise of the throne room.

Then a huge amount of electricity flooded the floor, leaving everyone paralysed. Zeus bellowed, "Stop it, this instant."

It wasn't really that hard to follow his order. He did paralyse almost all of them. Zeus glared at the offenders, meaning: Nico, Thalia, Leo, Hazel and Frank. Like the others didn't do anything so bad.

Zeus directed his glare to his brother Hades who, for some reason, was frowning and said, "This is what Perseus Jackson has done."

"It wouldn't have happened if you haven't killed him." He retorted.

"Just get your rascal of a son out of here to cause less trouble." He said through gritted teeth.

"We'll go because we want to. Not because you said so." Hades said. It sounded childish. Very childish for the gods but Hades didn't give a damn. He looked at Nico and said, "We should go."

Before Nico could protest or at least say something, they had both vanished into the shadows. Then the next second they were at his father's throne room. Hades was pacing, which was entirely weird because his father has never been like this.

"Father?" Nico asked. They just got away from an unfinished problem which is Zeus but it looked as if they have another problem. "Is something the matter?"

"His soul…" He murmured. His pale face seemed to lose its godly glow and rubbing his bearded jaw anxiously.

"Father…" Nico said. He stared at his father. If it was a problem in the Underworld, his father would not be this nervous.

"His soul, where…?" he said.

"Father, whose soul are you asking for?" Nico asked. He could almost feel his unnerving vibe enter him.

"I just felt it a while ago but it went missing. No, not missing, someone stole it." He said. "Impossible."

"Stolen?" Nico asked, incredously. "How is that even possible? And whose soul is it?"

"It's not supposed to be possible, Nico." Hades said, with his eyes carrying his son's.

"And the soul that has been stolen, it was Perseus Jackson."

* * *

Thalia sat on a log by the campfire. Artemis and she had just left Olympus as they were forced by Zeus. She didn't want to leave yet since she still hasn't given her a piece of her mind, which, mind you, was a lot.

Thalia stared into the fire. She was well aware of the tears that were falling down her face. The heat from the fire dried off the tears that Thalia made. She could have done something. She knew that dream meant something. She could have prevented it. But, nothing had happen. He still died in the end. He lost his closest friend. The one he had also considered a brother.

The thought only made her cry harder. It wasn't her fault. That was what her thoughts should have suggested to her. But, she couldn't help but blame everything that could have happened to him.

A while ago, she had put all the blame to the once she had called a 'little sister'. She knew for a fact that Annabeth had broken Percy. She knew that Percy could have defended himself against Zeus. He could have done a lot of things. But, the votation has done him a lot of things. It ripped everything from him.

She hated those who had considered Percy threat. She swears that she will electrify anyone who had raised their hand in that meeting. Male or female. Forget the oath. She will kill whoever who had crossed Percy regardless of the gender.

It reminded her of when she punched her brother. She hadn't meant it, of course. She spent years trying to find and then forget about him and then she had finally found him and they were able to spend time with each other even though the war has been going on.

But, seeing her own full brother, mistreating her best friend for years, it just hit a nerve. Suddenly, she just found herself punching her own brother. She would be lying if she said she wasn't guilty about it. In fact, she is very guilty. Never in her whole immortal life did she ever thought that she would punch her brother in full rage rather than a sibling-like duel. Though, she can't find her voice to apologise to him either. It was either she really didn't want to apologise or she was just too wounded by the fact that Percy is gone.

She thought of this war, over. She thought that there would be no fighting. Just her, doing her duties, sometimes visiting the camp to see her friends and family. But, _no_. It just so happens that her father had decided to introduce Percy as Olympus' new threat. Killing him in the process. Gods, does she hate her father now. He tends to commit one stupid mistake after another.

Thalia didn't notice the moon goddess sit beside her until she popped a question, "Are you okay, Thalia?"

Saying the words, 'I'm fine.' would have been the biggest lie she has ever told. How many times had she said that? Perhaps, hundreds already. She didn't really care. She always had kept most of her emotions bottled up. Not now, though.

"Milady, I just found out that the dream I had turned out to be true. Percy was killed and at that time I could have done something. Then, Percy's name will forever be tainted as a threat and worse, Annabeth and my own brother just sided with the decision of Percy as a threat." She rambled. Another tear dropped from her eye. "So, _no_, milady. I'm _not _fine. I'm not sure I'll ever be."

She probably shouldn't have spoken like that to her patron. For one thing, it was wrong. Second, she would be disrespecting her patron who is also the one who gave her a new life and home. But, it was the only way that she could give out some, at least a few, of her emotions without destroying half of Manhattan. Somehow, _this _was the most democratic solution.

"I understand how you feel, Thalia." Artemis said to her. "Perseus is the one male that I have come to respect the most. I know he doesn't deserve to die."

"It's not just that, milady." Thalia said. She could feel her lips quivering as she struggles to hold back tears. "It was already in my dream. I know, it's purpose was to warn me. But, nothing. I had done nothing, at all."

For the love of the gods, she was ready to throw a huge temper tantrum and send a huge lightning storm to half of the States. This pep talk is not making any progress. It was getting nowhere, _fast._

Artemis sighed, "Thalia, it was not your fault. It was all our father's fault. As hard as it may seem, it was destined. We do not have the power to control it."

"But-" Thalia protested. To think of all that all of this was destined, it made Thalia more depressed that she couldn't have done anything.

"Besides," Artemis added. "Perseus wouldn't have blamed you."

Thalia knows that. But, that is the thing that makes Percy a Kelp Head. No matter how you put it, he can't put the blame on others but to himself. His flaw keeps on blaming him for all the deaths that have happened or any events that had done bad to the camp and to others. He always takes himself for the blame.

Artemis rose up from where she sat and said, "You should rest. It has been a long day."

Yes, definitely a long day. Apollo had gotten dead serious. Half of the camp and almost all the council had now tainted Percy as a threat. Half of her friends are traitors. Two of which was her brother and best friend. Then, Percy was killed by the end of the day. Isn't it just _so __peachy_?

Thalia could only nod as her mistress stood and head over to her own tent and slam it shut. In truth, Thalia would rather sit by the campfire staring and crying than screaming and wailing in her nightmares. She doesn't know what will happen in her dreams and she would rather _not _find out.

Be that as it may, she went into her tent. She was too tired with the events that had just happen. She could feel her eyes drooping down, as drowsiness embraces her. As soon as she got inside her tent, she collapsed down to her bed and darkness consumed her.

Then, she was back at the throne room again. The scene replayed to her in high definition. Even in a dream, she could feel the same tense atmosphere surrounding the whole throne room. She probably didn't noticed since she was out of the mood and digging deep in her previous dream.

Yet, there was something different. It almost felt cold, weird and dark. Like the fire of the Hearth had done no effect in the room. Thalia knows for a fact that it was impossible for that to ever happen. Almost everything in Olympus is based to the Hearth that was tended by Hestia. It gave warmth and happiness to those immortals in Olympus.

For the first time around since the meeting, Thalia was able to look around. It was just now that she had noticed that the campers have been distancing themselves from Percy. But as Percy has always been, was completely oblivious. She sees him as he stood so confidently smiling at what seems to be Annabeth.

How Thalia's blood boils whenever she sees her. She hates how she sees Percy now, lovingly gazing at her. Her brother was broken by that damn Athena spawn and she doesn't even seem to care. How selfish can she get?

Suddenly, a cloud of darkness enveloped the occupants of the room. Shadows began to engulf the walls of the throne room and the fire of the Hearth was quickly extinguished. It grew colder and colder each passing second and Thalia was sure she was shivering.

A maniacal laughter was then followed. It echoed in the throne room and it hurts Thalia's ears. She was so sure that her eardrums were going to break. Then, a scream follow in suite. It was so much that Thalia felt she was going to crumble.

"He is forever gone!" a male voice had said. It was deep and so ancient. It almost felt like it was from another time. The voice laughed again which sounded just like the first one.

"Dear, he is gone indeed." said a female voice. It was silky like velvet. Gentle-like but full of malice. With a very dangerous edge. "A new era shall start. An era of Darkness."

The male laughed again. "Yes, indeed. And we both shall be king and queen. Chaos shall fall. The council shall fall. The Olympians shall fall."

Thalia could almost feel the woman's sadistic smile. "Yes, without their hero, nobody shall be able to stop us now."

The light of the sun lit Thalia's tent inside but she can only feel darkness washing over her. She was shivering and her blanket was around her but she was sweating. She was pale white and her breathing was ragged.

It almost felt like she couldn't breathe during that whole entire conversation. It also felt like that conversation had last a lifetime. She can feel her heart throbbing so much that it hurts while it slowly crawls in her throat.

Her entire tent was spinning and she was getting dizzy with every moment that passed. It was as if she was time travelling (which is almost like that when you base it off to her dream). And, her head was throbbing so hard.

She could hear a knock at her left side but she was sure that if she ever stood up, she would just fall. So, she just sat at her bed, staring at whatever.

"Thalia?" a voice asked, which she recognises as Phoebe, as she kept knocking at her tent.

She heard her sigh and started to get into her tent, "Thalia, wake up. It's-"

Phoebe ran up to her side and shook her, "Thalia? Are you okay? Thalia?!"

Thalia still can't find her voice but she found the power to shake her head. Phoebe made a grab for her hands that she didn't noticed that they were clutching her blanket so hard her knuckles turn white. She massaged both of her hands with her left one and rubbed soothing circles with her right on Thalia's back.

"Phoebe? Thalia?" Artemis peered inside Thalia's tent. Her eyes widen and she let herself in and propped herself at the other side of Thalia's bed. She stared worriedly at her lieutenant in deep concern.

"Is it another dream, Thalia?" Artemis asked, quietly.

She felt herself gulp as she wets her dry throat with her saliva and then started to speak, "I… It was…"

Her voice failed her at the end. She couldn't find herself explaining to the two of them her what seems to be short but yet so long dream. It was hard. After several tries, she just shook her head and said, "It's nothing."

She stood up from her bed, surprised that her legs weren't jelly, and walked towards outside. Her tent was open and she could see the hunters crowded in front of it. The youngest of the hunters asked her, "Are you okay, Lieutenant Thalia?"

She couldn't find a smile to give to the small hunter. She was well aware of the gazes of all the hunters at her, asking a same mental question. Her back tingles as she could also feel the stare her mistress is giving her.

She walked past the hunters and said, "I'm fine."

Her voice was hoarse and quiet. Not like the ever-so-loud Thalia Grace. Not at all but the confidence in her was being pushed farther and farther away with what has been happening.

She continued in the same tone and voice, "It's nothing."

_She wishes._

* * *

**Whatcha guys think? This is the 4th chapter of Champion of Chaos, I hope you guys liked it.**

**I can't say when I can update but I can probably say that I won't be gone that long. For those who have read Son of Chaos, maybe I can update tomorrow since I have no classes tomorrow (HECK YEAH!)**

**Guys, PLEASE REVIEW. I wanna hear your opinions and all those. Especially those who have suggestions. I assure you that they won't be ignored. You can PM or review that to me any time. Thank you so much.**

**This is PJSavior, signing out.**


End file.
